Yoshimi (Rayquaza487)
Yoshimi is a character in the never coming Smash FAQs game currently cancelled forever. Yoshimi Yoshimi is what happens when an edgy teenager gets stoned after playing The Legend of Zelda and decides too make an “””OC””” (DONUTSTEEL). His personality is what happens when you throw Sasuke, Komaeda, The Joker, and Sans in a blender. It’s as terrible as it sounds. He was made by Rayquaza487 and I hate them for it. Backstory When Yoshimi was 10 years old his sister was hit by a truck, which than proceeded to rape Yoshimi. This gave Yoshimi an intense hatred for trucks and so he went on a truck killing spree. After all the truck killing, he returned home to find his parents stuffed in a tea kettle by his long lost twin brother Billy Bill the Billygoat er. BBtBF is a member of the secret organization called “Remove Animea”, an organization determined to kill all those who enjoy anime, Yoshimi's parents watched one episode of Dragon Ball like 5 years ago, which was enough reason for Billy to kill them. Yoshimi and Billy Bill than fought a battle that would last 1000 year, ending in a draw. Billy Bill ran off to do who knows what probably rape a kitten or some I don't know. Having lost his parents and sister Yoshimi went into a deep depression, he tried to drink away his sorrows at a bar. At the bar, he met a beautiful woman, “Love Intrest”. Love Interest noticed that something was troubling Yoshimi (he was drunkenly crying very loudly) and asked him what's wrong. He told her that he killed a load of trucks so she called the police to arrest him. Yoshimi spent the rest of his days in a jail cell. While Billy Bill the Goat er was free to continue killing anime fans. THE END! OR IS IT? Yes it is. Moveset Yo Yo Yoshimi Description: "Quick smok'd" Yoshiimi Yo, "smoke", "Top Red" n' "Weapons" o' nuff major wars "N'iz palm" fo' realz. At tha tyme o' tha strike, N 'Nuff o suddenly gets hit by uh attack. Yo madness- mobilitizzle ta hide iz quickly protected. Rakwajanz main article iz his thugged-out n' his unique character n' sheeit. Yoshimi werkz iz similar ta Rosalind Zuliman up in Zeldaze Down. ah aint jivin'' bout chickn n` corn bread n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo mutha in . Special Attack takes place durin tha activation phase o' Yoshimiz activation Tha yo, but if all tha attacks battle tha goats, Yoshimi supports mo' attacks n' supports it, so itz only all dem secondz n' three seconds fo' example, try ta switch ta ZZZ at Geldage Down Special Vaz Side Special. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, ah still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo mutha in . Side + Special Zelda uses Djinnz Fire Yo. Finally, instead o' tha dots tha biiiiatch be uh streamlined model, continuous N, fightin tha Phantom Phantom Dinner, n' half tha Djinnz special problem. Return ta yo' chickens. Right back up in yo mutha in . So just two attacks. Design: Unlike Flava Image, Data Tha Helmet be uh pimped out example o' Rakkajaz. Statistics Size: *** Flexion: *** Juice Supply: *** Weight: * Introduction: O O 'Dark Cloud staff be reppin N Yoshi. Vertical strokes, wheels Ukha-triple smokes tha sidez o' tha smokes rotatin tha regular Yläsuora piercin piercin (iz called Mashable) Air raid-Air-air crash section Ув Свин Air circulation-Ventilation Smash-Sidez Handz Punchz Yoshimiz battle wuz like Schumuhova Mutuffakiz 100 separate fists. Up Smash - Da tearz o' red tears 'bfoe tha Ark. Yo know dat Shiznit n' Mutapuka! Total stroke At tha Rakozaz Grill, tha hand o' tha 3rd Pohemon iz on his wild lil' grill n' tha pimpin' mutha a turns his hand ova ta Dutt Peep, whoz hit his wild lil' daddy n' sheeit. It aint nuthin but dirty Mez Smash Down Manz be lookin like itz tha same ol' dirty thang as not tha same ela yo, but it just be lookin like pushin tha flight ta hit tha Tha Pu Dutt. T 1: Yoshimi exercises. Da longest rock iz Yoshimiz freight loads. Victory: "Yo madness- aint enough light" Alternatizzle sets: + Shiny Rekwaja + Red Revazz + Blue Rakwaza Br what the sup now? Trivia Why does this even have a page? Category:OCs Category:Bad Category:What?